pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL067: Showdown at the Po-ké Corral
Showdown at the Po-ké Corral is the 67th episode of the Indigo League season. Episode Plot As Ash is center stage at the Pokémon League, he confidently tosses a Pokéball into the air. However, it returns back to him, proceeding to suck him inside of it. Ash snaps out from his dream, as he removes a vacuum cleaner off his face. He notices Mimey cleaning his room, seemingly impervious to what he has done. However, Mimey attaches the cleaner to his face once more, to Ash's surprise. He then heads downstairs for breakfast, relaying the events surrounding his awakening. Meanwhile, Team Rocket walk dejectedly through a forest to report back to Giovanni, as Meowth proclaims that they suffer from CFS: Complete Failure's Syndrome. Jessie, James and Meowth ponder what sort of punishment Giovanni can give them, as Meowth gives them the stellar idea of leaving Team Rocket. As they renounce their allegiance to Team Rocket, Giovanni's base is consumed in a huge explosion, as Mewtwo emerges from the blast. Jessie and James wonder who that was, and assume that Giovanni died in the destruction of the base. However, he emerges unscathed and enters a helicopter with his Persian. Team Rocket are motivated at Giovanni's persistence, and renew their careers in stealing Pokémon. Ash, Misty and Brock meet Professor Oak at his lab, but are less enthusiastic to see that Gary already arrived before them. Professor Oak divulges his pride in both Gary and Ash as his protégé. He reveals that the other two budding Trainers did not have the skill sufficient to progress. Professor Oak expresses a strong belief both Trainers are ready to face the Pokémon League. Ash asks Oak where the League is being held, to which he explains it is being held atop Indigo Plateau in two months time. Ash and Gary bicker over who is the stronger trainer. Meanwhile, Jessie and James, posing as news reporters, inquire of Ash's whereabouts. They are then thrown out of the house by Mimey. Gary exposes the flaws in Ash's battling strategy, and it is revealed that Ash has seen more Pokémon than Gary, but Gary has captured more Pokémon. Whilst checking Ash's Pokéball cache in the storage, the majority of Pokémon he captured were Tauros from the Safari Zone. On the way to Professor Oak's laboratory, Team Rocket accidentally provoke a group of angry Kakuna and Beedrill into chasing them. However, they are stopped in their tracks by an immense Snorlax blocking the path as the Beedrill close in on them. Professor Oak recounts his daily schedule to Gary and Ash, and reveals that the personalities of Pokémon strongly reflect that of their Trainers. As Team Rocket scales a mountain, they find themselves chased by an enraged Onix. Ash and Gary agree to have a battle together in order to practice for the League. But before they can begin, they are alerted to an explosion at the Electric Pokémon Preserve. They confront Team Rocket at the Electrode Pit, whereupon both Professor Oak and Gary are shocked that Meowth can talk. After reciting their motto, Ash and Gary face off against Jessie and James. However before they can release their Pokémon, a herd of rampaging Tauros charges directly at Team Rocket, sending them hurtling into the sky. Professor Oak proclaims that it was Ash who was directly responsible for saving the day as the Tauros were his. Gary and Ash postpone their battle to the Pokémon League. Ash was responsible for the Tauros who tore down the enclosure fence, which Oak tells him to fix with his friends. Bloopers *In the scene where they showed the Pokémon Nidoran Male was blue, and Nidoran Female was purple. *Gary and Professor Oak were surprised to see Meowth talking, but Gary did encounter Meowth in The Battle of the Badge. Trivia *We learn that the other two trainers who left Pallet Town before Gary did quit their journeys prior to this episode. *When James emerges from the pit of Electrode, he quotes several lines from the song Show Me The Way To Go Home, most prominently featured in the film Jaws, as sung by the three main characters of Brody, Hooper and Quint. Meowth says the title of the song Volare', ''an old Italian standard sung by several 1950's crooners, and Jessie sings ''Smoke Gets In Your Eyes, made famous by the Platters in 1955. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is SlowBro. Quotes * "That Thing!" Giovanni after Mewtwo leaves and destroys his headquarters *"What are you three doing here?" Giovanni comfronting Jessie, James and Meowth * "Hey, cut it out! What are you doing?" Ash after Mr.Mime plants the vacuum on his face *Gary: "It's a talking Meowth?" Professor Oak: (To Meowth) "Could you probably say a few words please?" Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak